1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffer apparatus for an automobile, and more particularly to a buffer apparatus for an automobile which is simple in structure and mounted on a torsion axle to prevent a rolling of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a general buffer apparatus for an automobile. As showing in the drawing, the buffer apparatus ha a coil spring mounted between a chassis and a torsion axle. In the buffer apparatus shown in the drawing, a shock applied to a wheel of an automobile is transmitted to the chassis through the coil spring. Since the shock is however absorbed at the chassis, shock absorbing capability is low and also rolling of an automobile body is still generated, thereby providing poor riding feeling.
A buffer apparatus for an automobile for overcoming the above-mentioned problems is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 9688/1990. FIG. 2 shows the buffer apparatus disclosed in the publication. As shown in the drawing, the buffer apparatus comprises a first coil spring mounted on a torsion axle and protruded upward which is adapted to absorb a vertical shock and to transmit the shock to the chassis, a crank plate placed between a chassis and the torsion axle and secured at its free end to an upper end of the first coil spring, and a second coil spring mounted between the chassis and the crank plate which is adapted to absorb a horizontal shock and to transmit the shock to the chassis. In the buffer, a shock applied to the torsion axle is firstly absorbed by the first coil spring in its vertical component and further absorbed by the second coil spring in its horizontal component. That is, the buffer is designed to transmit a vertical shock applied thereto to a side wall of the chassis in order to cause riding feeling to be enhanced.
However, since the first and second coil springs are positioned at a right angle with reference to each other, breakages of the coil springs and the crank plate are frequently occurred. In order to prevent the breakages, coil springs and crank plate having high strength must be used, thereby causing the manufacturing cost to be heightened.